Frozen Memories
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: Un episodio marca la vida del ahora adolescente Jamie Bennett. Su vida se ha reducido a solo miedo y apatia. Jack Overland Frost, ahora, no es mas que un recuerdo congelado y escondido en lo mas profundo del joven humano. Estaran dispuestos a todo solo por revivir los mejores años vividos juntos? Jack/young!Jamie. Slash. proximamente M.


**DESCLAIMER**: Rise of the Guardians no me pretenece. Todos los derechos reservados a Dreamworks yadayadayada...

* * *

-Prologo-

**I used to Believe**

* * *

HILOS de oro bajaron de ese cielo que se preparaba a regalar a Burgess una noche de lluvia y viento.

El vidrio de la ventana de aquella habitación se dibujo de hermosos ondas abstractas de brillante escarcha , y el ambiente de la habitación dejó el calor de la chimenea.

El cuerpo que se encontraba escondido debajo de las gruesas mantas vibró en un ataque de inesperado frío, acurrucandose inconscientemente para poder recuperar la calidez perdida.

Labios finos dejaron escapar un resoplido divertido que se oyó en un ángulo de la habitación, y Jack Frost se mostró mirando al cuerpo en la cama con infinito cariño.

Cuando hilos de arena de oro entraron serpentando perezosamente, y encontrando al joven en medio de la habitación, bailaron alrededor de su cuerpo, acariciandolo, antes de ir a dibujar una aureola en la cabeza de marrones cabellos sobre la almohada.

—Meme– susurró agradecido Jack, caminando lentamente para sentarse en la cama.

Todo había cambiado. Esa habitación era la que años atrás había visto nacer al guardián, esa era la cama donde Jamie lo había visto con esos ojos chocolates llenos de estupor, donde esa boca había pronunciado por primera vez su nombre: "Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost". Tan infinitamente dulce y salvador. Esa era la habitación donde ese niñito de diez años le había devuelto la alegría, y gracias a eso se había dado cuenta que la sola pronuncia de su nombre lo había valido todo, hasta trescientos años de soledad que el no ser reconocido habían entristecido su inmortal alma.

Jamie Benett era su salvador, lo había salvado con su inocencia. La alma pura de ese mortal brillaba gemea y cegadora: la última esperanza, la última luz, la única salvación en medio de la pesadilla.

La gris y fría habitación helaba las emociones, ahora, sonrisas y felicidad no flotaban en el aire. Lo sentía.

Cuando es que todo esto había cambiado?

Jamie...su Jamie lo había...olvidado...

Jack se sentía tan impotente.  
Y es que un año había pasado, porque un año había bastado. Un maldito año para que todo esto sucediera. Gracias al cual lo único que ahora podía sentir era la culpa que le carcomía por dentro.

La nieve que el llamaba, la que el llevaba para la felicidad y la diversión...

De pronto una pequeña espiral comenzó a formarse en medio del sueño. Se oyó el lamento de un caballo y el dorado se volvió negro:  
Un busto se formó, con una capucha cubriendo el rostro de aquel ser tenebroso; un tornado giró descontroladamente antes de romperse y formar una cascada de puro negro: Miedo. Muerte.

En el aire se escuchó una carcajada. Como olvidarla.

Afilados colmillos se dejaron ver en la penumbra—Jack Frost... Pero mira quien tenemos aquí– canturreo la voz. ESA voz, que solo escucharla le provocaba nauseas.

La negra y esbelta figura delante suyo se movió con cuidado, quedando a escasos centímetros del guardián.

—Pitch, que haces aquí. Vete! O te devolveré de donde viniste– Frost se puso a la defensiva, entre la cama y el hombre oscuro, apuntandolo con su cayado.— O es demasiado oscuro allá abajo?–

El Nightmare king no se inmutó, y el eclipse de sus pupilas brillaron de un intenso regocijo —Sabes como es, no?. Me aburrí, es todo– y indiferente dijo: —y es por eso que vine a acompañar a nuestro querido amigo–

La sonrisa burlona de Frost desapareció para volver una mirada de soslayo al cuerpo que se agitaba en la cama.

—Miralo, Frost. El me ha llamado— la voz profunda y malvada —Mira como se contuerce, ahogandoce en el miedo...el mismo que me hace estar acá, y contra el cual tu no puedes hacer nada– Su delgado y largo dedo apuntó donde latía el corazón del guardián, que no hacía más que mirar al Coco petrificado, procesando la verdad.  
El muchacho de cabellos escarcha volvió la mirada a Jamie, que hiperventilaba sudoroso, asustado y ansioso.  
Calló el gemido de impotencia, virando con odio hacia Pitch y en un golpe seco el bastón pegó el suelo, creando una ráfaga de viento helado.

—No!–! Jamie gruñó desesperado, despertandose de la pesadilla. Fue un instante en la que las pupilas marrones encontraron (inconcientemente) las de hielo, pero brillantes ojos nublados de miedo, se enfocaron en él, Pitch.

—Jamie–la siniestra voz canturreo satisfecha— no me te asustes, o no era que no me tenias miedo... He solo venido a velar tus dulces sueños– susurró malvado, ya muy cerca del petrificado muchacho.

—No! Dejalo, Pitch!–gritó Frost en un intento por acabar con esto.

El Coco solo lo miró satisfechamente —Un gusto volver a verte– se acercó aún mas al mortal, tocandole la frente con el índice —Jamie– y la negra arena lo envolvió,llevándolo de nuevo a la pesadilla.

El hielo de los ojos de Jack quemaban de rabia contra el ser tan despreciable que era Pitch. El cayado se iluminó, pero antes de que la punta tocara con brutal fuerza el pecho del hombre oscuro, este una negra sombra este se tornó, y un "Volveré, Jack. Volveré" se esfumó en el aire.

...

No podía tocarlo, no podía sacarlo de esa tortura.  
El rostro de Jamie lucía asustado y contraído por la preocupación... Era tan concreto, tan real en esos momentos. Tangente... Pero no. Un espacio abismal separaba la realidad de lo que ahora el espíritu de la diversión era: Fantasía, leyenda... un recuerdo que no sería llamado nunca más...

_Jamie_

Solo la agitada respiración del mortal rompía el silencio.

—Viento, llevame a casa–  
Con las blancas y frías yemas "acariciando" la mojada mejilla, Jack Frost realizó que su presencia, ahora, descuadraba; no necesaria, porque se daba cuenta que ya no podía hacer más nada por su protegido. Por eso, girando una vez más hacia el mortal, voló lejos con el viento, su único verdadero amigo, esperando que Sandy arreglara lo que él no había podido.

...O almenos intentase...

* * *

El corazón le bate a mil por hora. El viento gélido choca contra la visiera lastimandole el rostro. Y teme, teme por su vida. Le teme por primera vez a aquella algodonada y suave nieve.

Mientras cae oye la carcajada cristalina y divertida de...

Oscuro. Vacío. Su cuerpo inmóbil no siente nada, la cabeza no es más que una bomba contrareloj, que en medio de la nada late rasgandole los pensamientos y recuerdos.

Cierra los ojos: la luz es tan dolorosa.  
Los abre: una voz tan conocida le llama.  
Y ve el dorado antes de volver a la nada...

La habitación es tan fría, y aún así se encuentra emperlado de sudor. Y duele, duele donde el corazón late locamente mientras trata de recuperar la lucidez, llenando desesperadamente con más aire esos pulmones.

Todo es tan confuso.

El ámbar de la pesadilla... la pesadilla vivida.

—Maldición– raspa su garganta. Los ojos le arden antes de que pequeñas lagrimillas se asomen tímidas en ellos.

Pasa la mano por el mojado cabello, se alza en pie y se va a sentar en el pequeño sofá delante de la ventana.

El frío no importa.

Porque es otra noche más. Otra noche en vela esperando que llegue el día para dejar a un lado el infierno en el que se había convertido sus noches.

Mirando la pequeña y brillante hoz que cuelga en medio del llanto del cielo opaco -en cierto sentido sereno-, la misma convicción que el recuerdo le trae se vuelve tan filosa y angustiante, que por segundos le quita la respiración. Siempre le pasa cuando el pensamiento de "Odio la nieve, odio invierno y la brisa helada que me lastima" vuelve a retumbarle en la mente.

...Cree odiarlo... Está seguro... Lo odia...aunque no sabe que cosa en realidad.

* * *

**Writer's mad talk.**

**Uououououohhhh amigos! Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde fic. Pues...**

**O dios! La iluminación ha llegado a mi. RotG tiene unos ship tan sensuales que... me hacen derretir...*me shiver***  
**Dejando de lado la innata y sensual mirada de Jack ( al que Chris Pine le da vida *-*) o ese misterioso Nightmare King que me hace volver totalmente loca con sus pesadillas-corceles, su voz y sus ojos; Bunny que es tan shushsdhsb. XD. Y Norte... el es un gran fantástico padre... yep! Digo solo que estoy traumada. Osea, es mi primer fic en este fandom... y todititititititta la culpa la tiene Jack... tan jodidamente sexy, cautivador, sonrisa que mata *-*... *blush***  
**Y pues ..este es un Jack/young!Jamie(16-17-18). Mi Segundo ship *-*. ( no me juzguen, odio el Shota -.-).**

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias ^_^. Esto es nada mas el prólogo, por ende no se entiende mucho (nada de lo que es en su total el fic) ahhaha pero es un comienzo. Ya estoy trabajando en el verdadero primer Cap. Sip. Ya toda la trama esta en mi cabeza. Solo es de meter por escrito. .-.**

**Bueeee... si se animan dejenme sus opiniones, criticas y todo lo que quieran xD. Se acepta. Gracias por leer.**

**Ps. Si alguien gusta, estoy trabajando a un BlackJack xD**  
**Nos vemos!**


End file.
